Begin Again Companion Piece
by GloryMorgan
Summary: Very small one-shot of the night of Naomi and Emily's big fight in the Begin Again universe


**A/N-**

**So, i thought some of you may want to know exactly what happened between Naomi and Emily back in the day, soooo i wrote it.**

**If you're unaware, this goes along with my story Begin Again, it's the night of Naomily's big fight so it's not exactly a little piece of fluff.**

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy it regardless!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own skins.**

* * *

Naomi was a bitch.

She knew that very well. In fact, she worked hard to make sure everyone else knew it too.

It didn't get her very many friends, but it kept her heart safely locked in a cage so nobody had the chance to damage it.

Until Emily came along.

Emily with her beautiful red hair and captivating chocolate brown eyes. Emily with her soft lips and her clean smell. Emily with her brave attitude and heart stopping smiles.

Emily.

She didn't want to let Emily in. In fact, she did everything she could to stop it. But Emily persisted, she squeezed her way through the bars of the cage around Naomi's heart and sat there.

The only problem was, the cage wasn't big enough for the both of them. So Naomi pushed her away, with all her might, and forced Emily back through the bars. She didn't do it gently, or kindly, and when Emily emerged on the other side, she was broken. Broken and crying right outside Naomi's front door.

.

"_Please _Naomi," Emily begged as the blonde walked up onto the porch after the longest day she had ever had, "I just want to talk to you."

"Just go away Emily! Just fucking _leave _will you?" Naomi demanded, trying to move past her to get to the front door, but Emily stood in front of her, a look of determination on her face.

"No I won't leave! Not until you talk to me!" Emily shouted, her voice laced with pain.

"Well you're going to be here a fucking long time then," Naomi shouted back. "I don't want to talk to you Emily, not now, not ever."

"You know I really don't give a _fuck _if you want to or not. You owe me a fucking conversation Naomi."

"I don't owe you shit you fucking _dyke._" Naomi yelled back, the hurt in Emily's eyes wasn't enough to make her stop, "I'm not gay, I don't like you as a friend anymore, let alone anything more, and the only reason I even fucked you last night was to get you off my fucking _back."_ Naomi knew the words were a lie. An outrageous and horrible lie. But she couldn't stop herself from saying them. She needed some way to convince Emily that she wasn't dying on the inside knowing that the other girl was leaving, and that she was too much of a coward to say or do anything about it. The only way, in her mind, was to push her as far and as hard as she could.

The look of absolute devastation on Emily's face told her she was doing a fantastic job of that.

"Why are you so horrible?" She asked, her voice cracking, "I fucking," She paused, biting her lip and shaking her head, "we were special."

"Maybe to you," Naomi said sternly, "but to me you were nothing more than convenient." Her voice cracked on the last word, and she could see in Emily's eyes that she knew she was lying, so she squared her shoulders and tried her hardest to be more convincing, "now get the _fuck _out of my way."

"No, fucking stop it Naomi! Just fucking admit that you care! Admit that last night meant something to you!"

Naomi looked straight into Emily's tear filled brown eyes, and told the biggest lie she ever had in her life, "yesterday meant _nothing _to me. Absolutely _nothing."_

The conviction in her words took Emily by surprise, and she was finally able to step around the redhead and walk into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck you then Naomi!" Emily screamed, pounding on the door as Naomi dropped her bag on the floor next to it, "No wonder your dad fucking left you! You're just a coldhearted bitch and you don't _want _anybody to care about you!" Naomi collapsed onto the stairs, tears streaming silently down her face as Emily continued to deliver the words that would destroy her, "Well congratulations, at this rate, I promise you nobody ever will. _Especially _not me."

Naomi leaned her head against the wall as Emily's final words floated through the air, successfully crushing her heart and the cage that surrounded it. She heard each of Emily's light steps as she walked off the porch, and any sound of her faded away when she reached the pavement, leaving a gaping hole in Naomi's chest where her heart used to be.

She clutched her knees to her chest, trying to keep herself together, and sobbed. She knew somewhere deep down that she was being stupid. That she should just give up her pride and chase after Emily. Tell her how much she wanted, _needed, _her. But she didn't. She couldn't.

Not with the proof of what loving someone could do. Not after knowing how it felt to lose her. She couldn't handle risking that again. So she let her go.

She knew Emily would hate her, and that killed her more than anything, but she also knew it would be better that way. Emily would move on. Find someone who could love her properly, someone who wasn't a coward. She would be happy.

And Naomi could do what she always did. She could be a bitch, comfortable in the fact that the walls around her heart were stronger now. Much stronger than a cage could ever be.

And she'd stay there, behind her walls, shielding herself from the world, stopping herself from loving anybody, or letting anybody love her. But ultimately, it was better that way. Because she wouldn't want to love anybody that wasn't Emily, and she knew she couldn't even love her, because that would mean letting her walls crumble.

That was a risk Naomi didn't ever think she'd be willing to take.

So she sat there, and she sobbed, because she knew that the only love she would _ever _have was gone. She'd successfully destroyed her just like she'd wanted.

The only thing she didn't expect, was that hurting Emily, beautiful perfect Emily, wouldn't just hurt her as well. It would crush her, absolutely destroy her, and she would never be the same again.

* * *

**So, as i said, not exactly fluff.. but you all know things turn out okay in the end :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
